


Lovey-Dovey

by kinumi



Series: Lovey-Dovey [1]
Category: hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinumi/pseuds/kinumi
Summary: ‘ผมจะทำให้หมอชอบผมให้ได้’





	1. Beginning

AU Hiddlesworth Fiction : Lovey-Dovey (1/2)  
Author : Kinumi.P  
Note : ฟิควูบวาบๆ แต่งขึ้นเพื่อสร้างความอบอุ่นให้ปลายนิ้วในวันที่อากาศยังหนาว เอร๊ยยยย~  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

‘หมอ!!!’  
‘...ขอแก้ความเข้าใจผิดหน่อยนะครับ ผมเป็นแค่เภสัชกรครับ’

‘ผมชอบหมอ!!!’

น้ำเสียงหนักแน่นอีกทั้งสีหน้าที่แสดงออกมาถึงความจริงจัง นัยน์ตากลมโตเบิกกว้างชั่วครู่ก่อนหรี่แคบราวกับพิจารณาคนตรงหน้าอย่างชั่งใจ ริมฝีปากบางสีสดเผยอออกเพียงเล็กน้อย เอ่ยเอื้อนถ้อยคำห้วนสั้นด้วยน้ำเสียงนุ่มนวลเป็นเอกลักษณ์

‘...แล้ว?’

‘ผมจะทำให้หมอชอบผมให้ได้’

คิ้วถูกยกขึ้นสูงจนเกินรอยยับย่นบริเวณหน้าผากกว้าง ริมฝีปากบิดเป็นรอยยิ้ม นัยน์ตาหวานเป็นประกายเหลือบมองชายหนุ่มร่างสูงตรงหน้าราวกับท้าทาย และให้คำตอบเป็นเพียงแค่การถอนลมหายใจหนักๆ ออกมาเท่านั้น

‘เฮอะ!’

จากนั้นคนที่ถูกเรียกว่าเป็น ‘คุณหมอ’ ตัดสินใจเป็นฝ่ายหมุนตัวเดินจากไปเสียเอง หากคนตัวใหญ่กว่ายังไม่ละความพยายาม ตะโกนเสียงดังเพื่อให้คุณหมอที่กำลังเดินออกจากลานกว้างในสวนสาธารณะยามค่ำคืนได้ยิน

‘ไม่ว่ายังไงผมจะทำให้หมอชอบผมให้ได้! ได้ยินไหม! หมอ!! สักวันคุณจะต้องชอบผม!!!’

 

เสียงดังขนาดนี้ไม่ได้ยินก็หูหนวกแล้ว! เภสัชกรหนุ่มตะโกนกลับไปในใจ พลางยกมือขวาขึ้นโบกปัดไปมากลางอากาศราวกับจะบอกผ่านสัญญาณมือว่า ยังไงก็เป็นไปไม่ได้ โดยไม่เสียเวลาหันกลับไปมองแม้แต่เสี้ยววินาที

**#####################################** 

ลูกค้า(?)ขาประจำร้านขายยาเล็กๆ ในย่านชานเมืองระบายรอยยิ้มเสียเต็มแก้มทันทีที่เห็นหนุ่มเภสัชกรปั่นจักรยานเข้ามาในระยะที่สายตาสามารถมองเห็น คริสรีบลุกขึ้นยืนอย่างคล่องตัวหลังจากนั่งจับจองบันไดหน้าประตูนั่งรอเจ้าของร้านขายยามาร่วมสองชั่วโมง กึ่งเดินกึ่งวิ่งเข้าไปหาคนที่ปั่นจักรยานมาด้วยท่าทีสบายอารมณ์ 

เสียงฮัมเพลงหยุดลงพร้อมหุบรอยยิ้มบนใบหน้าทันทีที่สายตาเห็นคนที่ทำตัวเป็นเจ้าที่เฝ้าร้านขายยาแต่เช้าแบบนี้ ความรื่นรมย์ในเช้าวันที่อากาศดีพลันหายเป็นผงธุลี ทอมแทบจะตัดสินใจหักเลี้ยวกลับบ้านเสียตอนนั้น แต่ก็ช้ากว่าอีกฝ่ายที่เดินเข้ามาดักหน้าโดยไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะยอมหลีกทางให้แต่อย่างใด สุดท้ายจึงเป็นหนุ่มเภสัชกรที่ต้องยอมเบรกจักรยานรุ่นคุณป้าสีแดงถึงจะเก่าแต่ก็เก๋าอย่าบอกใครเสียเอง

“อรุณสวัสดิ์ครับ หมอ”  
รอยยิ้มเต็มแก้มที่ทอมนึกค่อนขอดอยู่ภายในใจว่าไม่เข้ากับบุคลิกภายนอกเสียจริง ใบหน้าหล่อคมระดับที่จะเป็นนักร้องนักแสดงยืนเฉิดฉายท่ามกลางแสงไฟได้อย่างสบายๆ ผิดกับการแต่งกายปอนๆ เหมือนคนไร้บ้าน แต่ถึงกระนั้นออร่าความหล่อก็ยังคงหล่อกระแทกใจสาวๆ ได้ไม่อยาก (แต่เขาไม่ใช่สาวๆ มันจึงไม่มีผลอะไร)

 

“อีกแล้วรึ? คุณเฮมสเวิร์ธ”  
คนแก่วัยกว่าพูดเสียงห้วนพร้อมกับพาตัวเองลงจากจักรยาน ได้ยินอีกฝ่ายตอบกลับมาว่า ‘ให้เรียกผมว่าคริสไง’ แต่ทอมไม่สนใจพร้อมขมวดคิ้วฉับแบบไม่สบอารมณ์เล็กน้อย เมื่อต้องมายืนเคียงข้างคนที่สูงกว่าตัวเองไม่เท่าไหร่แต่รูปร่างที่หนากว่าทำให้คนที่สูงร่วม 188 เซนติเมตรแถมมีไลน์กล้ามเนื้อสวยงามตามแบบฉบับคนรักสุขภาพกลายเป็นคนตัวเล็กในทันตา (ทอมยอมรับว่าเขาเสียความมั่นใจเล็กน้อย) เสียงวงล้อกับโซ่ที่เก่าไปตามสภาพดังอยู่ตลอดเวลาที่เจ้าของรถจับจูงไปตลอดระยะทางสั้นๆ จนเข้าไปในตรอกเล็กระหว่างร้านของเขากับร้านหนังสือที่ตอนนี้ยังไม่ถึงเวลาเปิดให้บริการ “คุณมาทำอะไรที่นี่แต่เช้าครับ?” ทอมถามขึ้นระหว่างที่กำลังจัดการล็อคคอรถจักรยานของตัวเองให้เรียบร้อย 

“ผมรึ? ผมมาหาคุณไง...เหมือนทุกที”  
ยังคงส่งยิ้มให้ไม่ขาด เขาคงนึกชื่นชมรอยยิ้มบนใบหน้าหล่อเหลาอยู่บ้าง ถ้าอีกฝ่ายไม่ใช่ชายหนุ่มที่มีพฤติกรรมแบบที่คนทั่วไปเรียกว่า ‘ตามตื๊อ’ มาร่วมครึ่งปี!!

“ร้านขายยาไม่ใช่สถานที่ที่คนปกติเขาอยากมากันหรอกครับ...” คนตัวเล็กกว่าชายตามอง “...เว้นเสียแต่ว่าคุณจะป่วย...หรือไม่ก็ผิดปกติ”  
ประโยคสุดท้ายนั้นคนที่ถูกเรียกว่าคุณหมอยกนี้วขึ้นมาชี้ขมับตัวเอง หลอกด่าอ้อมๆ ว่าคนตัวใหญ่มีส่วนไหนที่ผิดปกติไป แต่เพราะไม่สนใจหรือไม่รู้ว่าตัวว่าถูกหลอกด่า (ทอมเดาว่าเป็นข้อสอง) คริสยังคงยักไหล่สบายๆ  
“ผมแค่อยากเจอหมอเท่านั้นเอง”

“แต่ผมไม่อยากเจอคุณ”  
พูดทิ้งท้ายไว้แค่นั้น ขายาวรีบก้าวฉับๆ ออกจากตรอกแคบ ไม่ให้ความสนใจชายที่ชื่อคริส เฮมสเวิร์ธเหมือนอย่างที่เคยทำจนเรียกได้ว่าเป็นกิจวัตร และวันนี้จะเป็นเหมือนทุกวัน เข้ามาเกาะแกะ ตอดเล็กตอดน้อย แต่พอเขาไม่ต่อปากต่อคำต่อร้องต่อเถียง อีกฝ่ายก็จะยอมรามือกลับไปแต่โดยดีเหมือนกับเมื่อวาน วันก่อน และวันก่อนๆ (และรวมไปถึงการนับวันย้อนหลังให้ครบครึ่งปี)  
กุญแจพวงใหญ่ถูกหยิบออกมาจากกระเป๋ากางเกงพร้อมเสียงกระดิ่งที่ห้อยเอาไว้ ส่งเสียงอยู่ตลอดเวลาที่นิ้วเรียวยาวของทอมเลือกหาหนึ่งในลูกกุญแจที่ใช้สำหรับแม่กุญแจล็อคโซ่เส้นใหญ่ที่คล้องกับประตูร้านทั้งสองบานเข้าไว้ด้วยกัน  
ทอมหลับตานึกเรื่อยเปื่อยสิ่งที่เขาจะทำในวันนี้ เปิดร้าน หาหนังสืออ่านฆ่าเวลา หากมีลูกค้าเข้าร้านเขาจะยินดีจะซักถามอาการและจัดยาที่คิดว่าจะทำให้ลูกค้ากลับมาแข็งแร็งได้เร็วไว (ภาวนาให้ลูกค้าไม่แพ้ยาหรือรับผิดชอบที่จะทานยาตรงตามเวลาที่เขาแนะนำ) หลังจากนั้น...เขาจะทำอะไรดีนะ?

ในขณะที่คิดอะไรเพลินๆ เสียงดัง ‘ปึง’ พลันกระทบเข้ามาในโสตประสาท เช้าวันหยุดในย่านชานเมืองที่ผู้คนไม่ได้คึกคักทำให้ทอมสามารถได้ยินได้ยินเสียงนั้นอย่างชัดเจน มันดังมาจากตรอกแคบที่เขาเพิ่งออกมา และถ้ามันดังมาจากในนั้น แสดงว่าต้นเสียงต้องมาจากใครอีกคนที่ไม่ใช่เขา ทอมชะโงกหน้ากลับเข้าไปอีกครั้ง

สิ่งที่ปรากฏแก่สายตาคือร่างสูงใหญ่กับมือซ้ายกดค้างอยู่ที่ผนังปูน ทันทีที่สบตากับคนที่เพิ่งเดินออกไปหมาดๆ รอยยิ้มเผล่ของชายหนุ่มผมทองที่ตัดสั้นเกรียนก็ปรากฏบนใบหน้าหล่อเหลา รอยเปื้อนสีคล้ำปรากฏชัดเจนเมื่อเจ้าของมือซ้ายถอนมือออก คริสโชว์กำปั้นที่อาบไปด้วยเลือดให้ทอมดูโดยที่รอยยิ้มไม่ได้เลือนหายไปจากใบหน้าแม้แต่น้อย เหมือนเป็นการบอกว่า ‘ดูสิ ผมบาดเจ็บแล้วนะ’ ทอมเหมือนได้ยินเสียงเส้นเลือดบริเวณขมับของตัวเองขาดกระจุย

ผู้ชายคนนี้ผิดปกติจริงๆ ด้วย!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“หมอมือเบามากเลย”  
“ครับ ขอบคุณ” 

“ผมชอบนะ”  
“ดีใจที่คุณชอบที่ผมทำแผลเบามือนะครับ”

“เปล่า คราวนี้ผมหมายถึงผมชอบคุณหมอ”  
“ครับ ผมทราบดี คุณบอกผมเป็นรอบที่ล้านแล้ว”

“แล้วเมื่อไหร่หมอจะชอบผมบ้าง?”  
“เมื่อไหร่ก็เมื่อนั้นครับ”

“ผมชอบหมอจริงๆ นะ”  
“นี่...คุณเฮมสเวิร์ธ ถ้าคุณยังไม่หยุดพูดอีก ผมจะทำให้การทำแผลหลังจากนี้กลายเป็นนรกสำหรับคุณนะครับ”

ชายหนุ่มเจ้าของดวงตากลมโตสีเทาเขียวพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงเหนื่อยหน่ายในขณะที่กำลังทำแผลให้กับคนพูดมากด้วยสีหน้าเหนื่อยหน่ายไม่แพ้น้ำเสียง ไม่รู้ว่าเพราะจับกระแสอารมณ์นั่นได้หรือเป็นเพราะมือขาวของเภสัชกรที่ประคองมือซ้ายของคนที่หาเรื่องเจ็บตัวบีบเข้าหากันแน่นขึ้นกว่าเดิมเป็นการยืนยันว่าพร้อมจะทำอย่างที่พูดจริง คริสจึงยอมสงบปากสงบคำนั่งมองเจ้าของผมสีน้ำตาลเข้มทำแผลให้อย่างเงียบๆ ตามที่คนออกปากขู่ต้องการ

“เรียบร้อยครับ”  
ทอมพูดขึ้นพร้อมกับวางอุปกรณ์ทำแผลไว้บนถาดอลูมิเนียม ปลายนิ้วกลมมนดันกรอบแว่นให้เข้าที่เข้าทาง จึงละสายตาจากมือข้างซ้ายที่ตอนนี้มีผ้าพันแผลสีขาวพันไว้อย่างเรียบร้อยก่อนย้ายสายตาขึ้นไปมองใบหน้าหล่อคมของคนที่ทำตัวเป็นเจ้าที่เฝ้าหน้าร้านให้ทุกเช้า

“ยังไงช่วงนี้อย่าเพิ่งให้แผลโดนน้ำนะครับ แล้วก็หมั่นเปลี่ยนผ้าพันแผลด้วย แต่เพื่อความสบายใจ ผมคิดว่าคุณควรไปพบหมอ”  
“งั้นผมจะมาให้หมอดูแผลทุกวัน”  
“ผมเป็นแค่เภสัชกรครับ คุณเฮมสเวิร์ธ”

“แต่สำหรับผม คุณคือหมอ”

ทอมเลิกคิ้วอีกครั้งพร้อมกระพริบตาปริบๆ อีกฝ่ายฉีกยิ้มแฉ่งส่งกลับมาให้เขารู้สึกแสบตาเล็กน้อยเหมือนมีประกายสว่างวาบแผ่พุ่งออกมาจากร่างของชายหนุ่ม เป็นการยืนยันว่าเขาเป็นหมอสำหรับคริส เฮมสเวิร์ธ และชายหนุ่มยืนกรานที่จะเชื่อเช่นนั้น แม้จะมีเหตุผลใดๆ ที่เป็นความจริงมารองรับก็ตาม 

“ครับ...หมอก็หมอ”

ทอมไม่คิดจะทู่ซี้อีกต่อไปจึงเลือกที่จะตัดความรำคาญโดยการเออออตามอีกฝ่าย เภสัชกรหนุ่มลุกขึ้นยืนพร้อมเก็บอุปกรณ์ทำแผล ซึ่งทุกการกระทำอยู่ในสายตาอีกฝ่ายอย่างที่เขารู้สึกได้ สุดท้ายคนถูกจับจ้องเป็นฝ่ายอดรนทนไม่ไหวต้องเอ่ยปากขึ้นเอง

“คือ...คุณเฮมสเวิร์ธครับ...” ในขณะที่กำลังจะพูดต่อ อีกฝ่ายชิงพูดแทรกขึ้นมาก่อน  
“ผมเคยบอกคุณหลายครั้งแล้ว ให้เรียกผมว่าคริส”  
ทอมเม้มปากพลางสูดลมหายใจเข้าอย่างช้าๆ บอกตัวเองให้ใจเย็นเข้าไว้ ประสานปลายนิ้วเข้าหากัน “โอเคครับ คริส” เจ้าของดวงตาสีฟ้ามองมาที่เขาด้วยความตั้งอกตั้งใจฟังเต็มที่

“ผมเองก็เคยบอกกับคุณไปหลายครั้งแล้วเหมือนกันว่า ผมไม่พอใจที่คุณทำแบบนี้”  
“แบบไหนรึ?”

“...แบบที่คุณกำลังทำอยู่น่ะสิครับ”  
“เช่นอะไรล่ะ??”

“...เช่น มาเฝ้าอยู่หน้าร้านผมทุกเช้า หรือจ้องผมแบบนี้...มันค่อนข้างจะ...เสียมารยาท”  
“งั้นรึ? แต่ผมไม่คิดแบบนั้นเลย”

อา...พระเจ้า ปกติทอมคิดว่าระดับความใจเย็นของเขาอยู่สูงกว่าคนทั่วๆ ไป แต่เวลานี้ชักไม่แน่ใจแล้วว่าความคิดของเขานั้นถูกต้องจริงหรือไม่ เพราะเขารู้สึกอยากจะ...ตะกุยเล็บใส่หน้าของอีกฝ่ายเหลือเกิน!

เป็นอีกครั้งที่ทอมต้องสูดลมหายใจเข้าลึกๆ นี่เขาทำแบบนี้มาหลายรอบแล้วนะ  
“ถ้าคุณคิดต่างกัน...ผมก็อยากจะทราบเหตุผล......”

คริสใช้มือขวาชูสองนิ้วขึ้นมา ก่อนจะเก็บนิ้วกลางลง  
“หนึ่ง ที่ผมรอหน้าร้านทุกเช้า เพราะผมอยากจะมั่นใจว่าหมอมาถึงร้านอย่างปลอดภัยทุกวัน...”  
“โอ้...” ทอมห่อปากลากเสียงยานคาง จากนั้นคริสจึงเก็บนิ้วชี้ลง

“และสอง ที่ผมจ้องหมอ เพราะว่าผมชอบคุณ”  
เสียงลมแผ่วๆ ออกมาจากปากทอม มันเป็นคำว่า ‘ว้าว’ เพราะทอมแสร้งทำเป็นตื่นตาตื่นใจ ก่อนทำสีหน้าเหนื่อยหน่ายรวดเร็ว “ครับ ประทับใจจัง ขอบคุณ”

คริสยิ้มอ่อนใจ พร้อมส่ายหัวไปมา  
“หมอไม่ชอบผมบ้างเลยรึ?”  
“อยากได้คำตอบตามมารยาทหรือจากใจผมล่ะครับ?”

“ผมก็พอจะเดาคำตอบได้อยู่หรอก”  
“ดีครับ ผมจะได้ไม่ต้องพูดเอง”

“หมอใจแข็งจังนะ ถ้าเป็นคนอื่น...ผมอาจไม่ต้องเสียเวลาขนาดนี้ก็ได้”  
“ถ้าคุณรู้ตัวว่าเสียเวลาก็ควรเลิกทำครับ”

“ไม่เอาน่า...นี่หมอน้อยใจรึ?”  
คำพูดของคริสทำให้ทอมกระพริบตาปริบๆ เขาเนี่ยรึจะน้อยใจ? ช่างกล้าพูด ไม่ได้เป็นอะไรกันแท้ๆ แน่นอนว่าทอมไม่ได้พูดออกไป แต่เขาเลือกที่จะพูดประโยคอื่นออกไปแทน

“คุณชอบผมจริงๆ ใช่ไหมครับ คริส”  
ดวงตาสีฟ้าเป็นประกายแวววับ “แน่นอนสิ”

“ดังนั้นในฐานะที่ผมเป็นคนที่คุณชอบ ผมขออะไร...คุณคงยินดีทำให้ใช่ไหม?”  
“...ถ้ามันไม่เหลือบ่ากว่าแรงนะ”

ทอมยิ้มอย่างพึงพอใจ “ไม่ต้องห่วงครับ มันไม่ต้องลงแรงอะไรเลย ผมขอ...”  
คริสดูตื่นเต้นกับคำขอของเขา ก่อนยกมือขึ้นเบรค “อ้อ แต่อย่าขอให้ผมเลิกชอบหมอนะ ผมคงทำให้ไม่ได้”

“เรื่องหัวใจมันห้ามไม่ได้ ผมทราบครับ และผมไม่ใจร้ายถึงขนาดนั้น”

 

“งั้นก็ไม่มีอะไรเหลือบ่ากว่าแรงแล้วล่ะ”  
ชายหนุ่มยิ้มจนตาหยิบหยี ทอมเองก็ส่งยิ้มหวานกลับ ก่อนที่ประโยคถัดมาของเขาจะทำให้รอยยิ้มของคริสหุบฉับเช่นเดียวกับเขาเมื่อเช้านี้

“เลิกทำแบบนี้เถอะครับ ก่อนที่คุณจะดูแย่มากไปกว่านี้...ในสายตาผม”

คราวนี้เป็นคริสที่ยิ้มค้างก่อนกระพริบตาปริบๆ 

“หมอไม่ชอบที่ผมคอยเฝ้าแบบนี้รึ?”  
“ครับ ผมไม่ชอบ”

“รำคาญผมรึ?”  
“ครับ”  
“ทำไมหมอไม่บอกกับผมตรงๆ”  
“อันนี้ผมผิดเองครับ แต่ผมคิดว่าการกระทำที่ผ่านมาของผม หากเป็นคนทั่วไปคงจะพอทราบว่าผมไม่พอใจหรือ...ใช่ครับ ผมรำคาญ เพียงแต่คุณไม่ได้รับรู้เลย หรือเลือกที่จะปิดหูปิดตากันแน่...อันนี้ผมไม่แน่ใจ”

 

“แล้วหมอชอบผมรึเปล่า?”  
“...ถ้าคุณลดนิสัยช่างตื๊อ ทำตัวเหมือนลูกค้าปกติ ผมอาจจะชอบคุณขึ้นมาในระดับของคนเคยเห็นหน้าบ้างก็ได้ครับ”

คริสเพียงแค่พึมพำว่า ‘อ่อ...’ ก่อนจะวางเงินค่าอุปกรณ์ทำแผลบนเคาน์เตอร์บอกขอบคุณแล้วเดินออกจากร้านไม่ลืมที่จะส่งยิ้มโบกไม้โบกมือให้เหมือนอย่างทุกที ทอมมองแผ่นหลังกว้างจนลับสายไปพลางยักไหล่เล็กน้อยอย่างไม่ใส่ใจ ใช่ว่านี่จะเป็นครั้งแรกที่เขาขอร้องอะไรแบบนี้กับอีกฝ่าย สุดท้ายมันก็ไม่ได้ผลอยู่ดี... 

แต่ใครจะไปเชื่อ...หลังจากวันนั้นคริสไม่มาหาเขาอีกเลย

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- TBC (2/2) -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	2. Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “คุณคิดว่าเหตุผลนั้นมากพอที่ผมจะชอบเขาได้ไหม?”

AU Hiddlesworth Fiction : Lovey-Dovey (2/2)

Author : Kinumi.P

Note : พี่คริสไม่ใช่สตอกเกอร์นะ...แค่คนแอบรักที่คอยเฝ้าตลอด...โอเค ก็สตอกเกอร์นั่นล่ะ (ฮา)

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

...สามเดือนกับอีกสิบสองวัน…

 

นั่นคือระยะเวลาที่คริส เฮมเวิร์ธหายออกไปจากวงจรชีวิตของเภสัชกรหนุ่มราวกับว่าเหตุการณ์ในช่วงครึ่งปีที่ผ่านมาเป็นเรื่องโกหก ไม่มีการยืนเฝ้าหน้าร้านทุกเช้า แวะเวียนเข้ามาทักทาย ซื้อของ หรือเดินผ่านหน้าร้านอีกเลยหลังจากที่เขาเอ่ยปากในวันนั้น ชายหนุ่มไม่มาให้เห็นตัว หายไปอย่างหมดจด หายไปชนิดที่ว่าไร้ตัวตน จนน่าคิดว่าอีกฝ่ายอาจถูกจับถ่วงทะเลสาบไหนสักที่ในประเทศแห่งเสรีและกว้างใหญ่อย่างอเมริกา

หากถามว่าเขารู้สึกอย่างไรกับการหายไปของคริส เขาไม่อาจให้คำตอบได้ชัดเจน แต่เหมือนกับเหตุการณ์ในชีวิตประจำวันของเขาหายไปส่วนหนึ่ง ความรู้สึกเหมือนเวลาเดินกลับบ้านแล้วเราต้องผ่านเส้นทางที่มีสุนัขดุ ซึ่งเราต้องคอยระแวดระวังเดินผ่านไปมา เพราะกลัวว่าจะถูกกระโจนใส่ เป็นแบบนี้อยู่ทุกเมื่อเชื่อวันจนกลายเป็นส่วนหนึ่งในชีวิตประจำวัน จนกระทั่งรู้ตัวอีกทีสุนัขตัวนั้นก็หายไปเสียแล้ว มันเหมือนเบาใจพอๆ กับอีกความรู้สึกหนึ่งที่เขาอธิบายไม่ถูก

และที่เปรียบเทียบคริสเหมือนสุนัขดุๆ เพราะทอมไม่คิดว่าอีกฝ่ายเป็นแมวจร เพราะแมวจรนั่นคือเราเต็มใจที่จะให้อาหารหรือที่พักพิงแก่มันในบางโอกาสที่ได้พบเจอหรือมันแวะเวียนมา แต่ทอมไม่ยินดีกับพฤติกรรมของคริสมาแต่ไหนแต่ไร และคริสไม่ได้เหมือนแมวเลยสักนิด

 

ช่วงแรกเขาแค่แปลกใจ พอนานวันผ่านไป ทอมก็ลืมเรื่องของคริส เฮมเวิร์ธไปอย่างง่ายดาย...

 

**#####################################**

 

ยามบ่ายของวันกลางสัปดาห์ในช่วงใกล้ปลายปี ความคึกคักของร้านรวงที่ตกแต่งรับเทศกาลส่งท้ายปีสวนทางกับท้องฟ้ามืดครึ้มบ่งบอกว่าวันนี้คงมีหิมะตกลงมาอีกครั้ง ทอมเพียงแค่เงยหน้ามองสภาพอากาศที่มองเห็นผ่านกระจกบานใหญ่ ก่อนจะก้มลงสนใจกับเอกสารบนโต๊ะอีกครั้ง วันนี้ทอมเลือกที่จะปิดร้านและมานั่งแช่ที่โต๊ะประจำที่ตั้งอยู่มุมร้านของคาเฟ่เล็กๆ ในย่านการค้าที่ห่างจากร้านขายยาของเขาราวๆ 15 นาที นั่งไปหลายชั่วโมงกับโกโก้ร้อนหนึ่งแก้วที่พร่องไปเพียงเล็กน้อยซึ่งตอนนี้ดูเหมือนมันจะเย็นชืดหมดแล้ว ก่อนจะยกโกโก้ที่เคยร้อนแก้วดังกล่าวมาดื่มเพียงนิดและวางลงบนที่รองแก้วลายน่ารักน่าชังเหมือนเดิม จนเพื่อนรักอย่างเบเนดิกต์ อดที่จะออกปากแซวออกมาไม่ได้...

“ถ้าคิดจะปล่อยให้มันเย็นแล้วค่อยดื่ม ควรจะสั่งเป็นโกโก้เย็นดีกว่าไหม? ทอม”

 

“ขืนสั่งแบบเย็น น้ำแข็งคงละลายจนจืดชืด ถึงตอนนั้นฉันคงคิดว่านายฝีมือตกก็เป็นได้นะ เบน...จากนั้นฉันอาจจะเผลอป่าวประกาศถึงคุณภาพที่ตกต่ำ พอข่าวแพร่กระจาย ลูกค้าจะหดหาย แล้วสุดท้าย...ร้านของนายก็เจ๊งไม่เป็นท่า”

ทอมร่ายยาวคำพูดหยอกล้อให้กับเพื่อนสนิทหลังเคาน์เตอร์โดยที่สายตาไม่ละจากเอกสารตรงหน้าในขณะที่ปลายนิ้วยังคงพร่างพรมบนคีย์บอร์ดโน้ตบุ๊ค สลับกับการจับปากการขีดเขียนบนเอกสารได้อย่างดีเยี่ยม

 

“ให้ตายสิ อย่าบอกนะว่านายทำมันไปแล้ว แย่จริง...วันนี้ฉันแทบไม่มีลูกค้าเลย” คนที่มีสถานะเป็นลูกค้าบวกด้วยตำแหน่งเพื่อนสนิทเพียงแค่ส่ายหัวด้วยรอยยิ้มกับคำพูดของเจ้าของร้านที่มือยังคงเป็นระวิงกับการชงกาแฟ นี่ขนาดบอกว่าไม่มีลูกค้านะนั่น ทอมคิดในใจ ในขณะที่เบนเห็นเพื่อนไม่ตอบโต้กลับมาเพราะสายตายังคงจดจ่อกับงานแปลตรงหน้าทำให้พอคาดเดาสถานการณ์ตอนนี้ได้กลายๆ เพราะเขามีโอกาสเห็นค่อนข้างบ่อย “ไม่ตอบแบบนี้ แสดงว่าปั่นต้นฉบับไม่ทันอีกแล้วใช่ไหม?”

 

“ไม่ใช่ปั่นต้นฉบับไม่ทัน ขอแก้ใหม่ว่ากำลังจะปั่นไม่ทันต่างหาก”

“มันต่างกันตรงไหน ในเมื่อสุดท้ายแล้วมาใช้ร้านฉันเป็นที่ปั่นงาน เยี่ยมมากคุณฮิดเดิลสตัน เยี่ยมมาก”

 

“ไม่เอาน่าเบน งานเกี่ยวกับหนังสือ ไม่มีที่ไหนสร้างแรงบันดาลใจได้ดีเท่าร้านกาแฟอีกแล้ว นายควรภาคภูมิใจนะที่ร้านนี้เป็นจุดเริ่มต้นของงานแปลดีๆ”

“เปิดร้านขายยาอย่างเดียวยังยุ่งไม่พอใช่ไหม ถึงต้องรับงานอื่นมาด้วย”

ทอมเพียงแค่เงยหน้ามองผ่านลอดแว่นแล้วส่งยิ้มให้ พร้อมกับเสียงกระดิ่งหน้าประตูดังขึ้น เบนจึงหยุดการเย้าแหย่เพื่อนรักและไปต้อนรับลูกค้ารายใหม่ทันที ทอมจรดปลายดินสอกดลงบนกระดาษ ขีดเขียนข้อความไปเรื่อยๆ เสียงกระดิ่งของร้านดังขึ้นเป็นระยะๆ เป็นสัญญาณบ่งบอกว่าร้านของเบนไม่ได้เงียบเหงาอย่างที่เจ้าตัวบอกไว้เลย

เวลาล่วงเลยไปอีกพักใหญ่ก่อนที่ทอมจะวางดินสอลงอย่างท้อใจเล็กน้อย งานแปลภาษาฝรั่งเศสคราวนี้ยากกว่าที่เขาคิดไว้เยอะ ชายหนุ่มถอนหายใจพร้อมเงยหน้าขึ้นมองไปรอบๆ ร้านที่ตกแต่งด้วยโทนสีน้ำตาลอ่อน ตั้งแต่ป้ายหน้าร้านจนไปถึงผ้าปูโต๊ะ ซึ่งทอมเคยถามเหตุผลของการเลือกใช้สีน้ำตาล ซึ่งเจ้าของร้านเพียงแค่ยักไหล่แล้วตอบว่า ‘เพราะฉันชอบผ้าปูโต๊ะลายสก็อตสีน้ำตาลน่ะสิ เลยอยากให้ธีมร้านออกมาเป็นสีน้ำตาล มันดูอบอุ่นดีไม่ใช่รึ?’ ซึ่งสุดท้ายมันก็ออกมาสวยโดนใจลูกค้าทุกเพศทุกวัยอยู่ไม่น้อย

 

เมื่อมองไปนอกร้านอีกครั้ง ฟ้าครึ้มมากกว่าเดิม อีกไม่นานหิมะคงจะตก หวังว่ามันคงไม่ตกหนักเท่าไหร่ เพราะเขาไม่ได้หยิบร่มติดมือมาด้วย ทอมมองบรรยากาศรอบตัว อย่างน้อยการไม่มองกระดาษที่เต็มไปด้วยตัวหนังสือที่ไม่ใช่ภาษาบ้านเกิดถือเป็นการพักสายตาและพักสมองที่ดี เสียงกระดิ่งหน้าประตูดังขึ้นอีกครั้ง ลูกค้าคราวนี้เป็นหญิงสาวบุคลิกดี หล่อนเดินมาสั่งคาปูชิโน่ร้อนสองแก้ว เครื่องดื่มร้อนเป็นตัวเลือกที่ดีเยี่ยมในวันนี้อากาศหนาว จนกระทั่งดวงตาสีเทาเขียวเหลือบไปเห็นใครบางคนที่ข้างนอกร้านนั่น ชายรูปร่างสูงสวมเสื้อโค้ทตัวใหญ่สวมทับยิ่งทำให้รูปร่างของชายหนุ่มดูใหญ่โตขึ้นมากกว่าเดิม ผมสีสว่างที่ตัดสั้นนั่น...ช่างคุ้นตา...

 

นั่น! คริส เฮมเวิร์ธ!!!

 

มาทำอะไรที่นี่?

 

พร้อมกันนั้นลิ้นชักความทรงจำที่ถูกเปิดออกราวกับนิยายแฟนตาซี เอกสารความทรงจำของเขาปลิวว่อนออกจากลิ้นชักโปรยปรายกระจัดกระจายทั่วทั้งห้องราวกับมีลมพายุโหมกระหน่ำ ความทรงจำต่างๆ เกี่ยวกับผู้ชายคนนั้นที่ทอมเคยคิดว่าเขาลืมไปแล้วกลับชัดเจนราวกับมันเพิ่งเกิดขึ้นเมื่อวาน

 

แต่เหมือนจู่ๆ ลิ้นชักในหัวของเขาถูกดันกลับเข้าที่กะทันหัน เมื่อเห็นลูกค้าสาวที่เขาเห็นตอนเข้ามา เดินออกจากร้านไป เธอยื่นเครื่องดื่มให้เขา ในขณะที่คริสบีบจมูกของหญิงสาวเป็นการหยอกล้อ รอยยิ้มที่ต่างฝ่ายต่างมีให้กันบ่งบอกถึงระดับความสนิทสนม ก่อนที่คริสจะโอบไหล่เธอแล้วเดินจนหายไปจากกรอบการมองเห็นของเขา สายตาของทอมยังคงจับจ้องไปที่ด้านนอกของร้านที่หนุ่มสาวคู่นี้เคยยืนอยู่เคียงข้างกัน

 

อ้อ...มีแฟนแล้วนี่เอง

แต่นี่ไม่ใช่เวลามานั่งคิดเล็กคิดน้อยเกี่ยวกับคนที่แทบจะไม่มีอะไรเกี่ยวข้องกัน

สิ่งสำคัญในตอนนี้คือการปั่นต้นฉบับต่างหาก

เข้าใจไหม ทอม ฮิดเดิลสตัน

.

.

.

.

.

และแล้วดินสอไม้ก็ถูกวางลงบนโต๊ะ พร้อมกับการคีย์ตัวอักษรตัวสุดท้ายเข้าสู่ไฟล์งานในคราวนี้ งานแปลที่ใช้เวลามาร่วมเดือนสำเร็จลุล่วงเป็นที่น่าพึงใจ ทอมตรวจเช็คงานบนหน้าจออีกครั้งเป็นการทบทวน ก่อนจะปิดโน้ตบุ๊คด้วยความโล่งใจ ยกโกโก้ร้อนที่เจ้าของร้านใจดีเปลี่ยนให้เป็นรอบที่เท่าไหร่แล้วก็ไม่รู้มาดื่มด้วยความสบายใจ

อา...การได้ดื่มโกโก้ร้อนหลังเสร็จงานมันช่างวิเศษ

 

“เสร็จแล้วรึ?”

ทอมส่งยิ้มให้แทนคำตอบก่อนจิบโกโก้ร้อนต่อ ไอร้อนทำให้แว่นตาขึ้นฝ้าขาว เบนยิ้มขบขัน จนกระทั่งแก้วกระเบื้องว่างเปล่าถูกวางบนจานรองเข้าเซ็ต เสียงตีบอกเวลาของนาฬิกาโบราณในร้านทำให้ทอมรู้ว่าเวลาล่วงเลยมาถึงช่วงหัวค่ำแล้ว ช้ากว่าที่คิดไว้หลายชั่วโมง เขาต้องรีบกลับก่อนที่หิมะจะตก ลูกค้าขาประจำเก็บข้าวของของตนลุกขึ้นมาวางค่าโกโก้ร้อนไว้บนเคาน์เตอร์ เอ่ยคำขอบคุณและคำลา

 

ความมืดที่โรยตัวทำให้เห็นควันขาวจากลมหายใจร้อน ผ้าพันคอถูกยกสูงจนปิดจมูกเมื่อไอเย็นปะทะเข้าที่ใบหน้าขาวจัดที่เริ่มขึ้นสีระเรื่อจากการสัมผัสกับความเย็น อุ้งมือใหญ่ภายใต้ถุงมือเนื้อหนากระชับกระเป๋าเอกสารและกระเป๋าโน้ตบุ๊คไว้มั่น ทอมเริ่มไม่มั่นใจว่าเขาคิดถูกหรือไม่ที่เลือกจะเดินมากกว่าใช้จักรยาน ชายหนุ่มห่อตัวคุดคู้พร้อมรีบสาวเท้าอย่างรวดเร็ว ขอบคุณพระเจ้าที่ประทานช่วงขายาวๆ นี้ให้ เพราะมันทำให้เขาสามารถพาตัวเองกลับไปที่ร้านได้เร็วขึ้น เขาต้องเอาของไปเก็บที่ร้านก่อนกลับบ้าน แต่ถ้าหิมะตกคืนนี้เขาอาจจะค้างที่ร้านของตัวเอง

 

ทอมเดินก้าวอย่างรวดเร็วและระมัดระวัง ผ่านร้านรวงและแสงสีส้มนวลจากภายในร้านชวนให้รู้สึกอบอุ่น จนกระทั่งสายตากวาดเข้าไปในร้านอาหารแห่งหนึ่ง แผ่นหลังหญิงสาวช่างคุ้นตา แต่ชายหนุ่มที่นั่งตรงข้ามเธอสิคุ้นกว่า คริสยิ้มและหัวเราะ ริมฝีปากภายใต้หนวดเคราขยับอยู่ตลอดเวลา นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าสวยจ้องคู่สนทนาก่อนที่มันจะประสานกับสายตาของเขา ทอมมั่นใจว่าคริสเห็นเขา เหมือนที่เขาเห็นอีกฝ่าย

 

หากแต่แววตานั่นไม่ใช่แววตาแบบที่เขาคุ้นเคย

เหมือนจะแข็งกระด้างก็ไม่...

แต่เป็นสายตาของคนไม่รู้จักกัน

 

ทอม ฮิดเดิลสตันกลายเป็นคนแปลกหน้าสำหรับคริส เฮมเวิร์ธไปแล้วอย่างสิ้นเชิง

 

**#####################################**

 

ปีใหม่ล่วงเลยมาร่วมสองอาทิตย์แล้ว อากาศไม่ได้อุ่นขึ้นเลย มันยังคงหนาวเสียดแทงเข้าไปในผิวหนัง การซุกตัวอยู่ในร้านที่เปิดเครื่องทำความร้อน พร้อมชาร้อน สโคน หนังสือบทกวี และเพลงคลาสสิก ถือเป็นการสร้างความอบอุ่นที่ดี ทอมยิ้มอย่างพึงพอใจในขณะที่เอนหลังกับเก้าอี้ทำงานตัวใหญ่ เสียงกระดิ่งจากหน้าร้านดังขึ้นบอกให้ทอมรู้ว่าวันนี้เขาได้ลูกค้ารายแรกตอนสิบเอ็ดโมงเช้า ทอมวางหนังสือลงและหมุนเก้าอี้กลับไปยังทิศทางเดียวกับประตูหน้าร้าน

 

“ยินดีต้อน......คริส!?”

 

คนตัวใหญ่ในชุดดัฟเฟิลโค้ททำหน้างุนงง ชายหนุ่มเดินมาหยุดที่หน้าเคาน์เตอร์ “ขอโทษนะครับ ขอ Advil หนึ่งกระปุกครับ” เพราะทอมยังคงยืนนิ่งอยู่ที่โต๊ะอ่านหนังสือ เจ้าของเรือนผมสั้นสีทองเอียงคอเล็กน้อยทำหน้าสงสัยเสียเต็มประดา “ขอโทษครับคุณ ได้ยินผมรึเปล่า? ขอ Advil หนึ่งกระปุกครับ”

 

คำพูดของคริสทำให้เภสัชกรหนุ่มขมวดคิ้วฉับ เดินผ่านตู้ขายยาโดยไม่ลืมหยิบกระปุกยาที่ลูกค้าถามหาติดมือมาด้วย ทอมวางมันไว้บนเคาน์เตอร์ “เล่นอะไรของคุณ?”

“เท่าไหร่ครับ?”

“หา?”

“ยาน่ะครับ เท่าไหร่?”

ทอมถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ เขาได้แต่ตีอกชกลมอยู่ในหัวตัวเอง ไม่รู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายจะมาไม้ไหนกันแน่ แต่ที่แน่ๆ คือเขายังรับมือไม่ค่อยถูก ถ้าอีกฝ่ายตั้งใจทำเป็นไม่รู้จัก ทอมก็ควรจะปฏิบัติเช่นนั้นกับอีกฝ่ายเช่นกัน  “18 เหรียญครับ”

 

คริสยืนนับเงินเหรียญในกระเป๋าสตางค์เงียบๆ ทอมได้แค่ยืนมอง คริสแทบไม่เปลี่ยนไปจากที่เจอกันครั้งล่าสุดเมื่อช่วงปลายปี ร่างสูงใหญ่ในชุดโค้ทตัวหน้าทำให้คริสยังคงเหมือนกำแพงบ้านเหมือนเดิม หนวดเคราถูกโกนออกไปแล้วทำให้ชายหนุ่มดูอ่อนวัยลงไปเยอะ พอได้สังเกตุดูดีๆ ขนตาล่างของอีกฝ่ายยาวงอนกว่าผู้หญิงเสียอีก

แล้วจู่ๆ คริสก็โฟกัสสายตามาที่เขาอย่างรวดเร็ว ทอมเผลอก้าวถอยหลังหนึ่งก้าวด้วยความตกใจกับการสบตาแบบกะทันหัน คนตัวโตกว่ารู้แล้วว่าเขามองอยู่ ริมฝีปากหยักเหยียดยิ้มที่มุมปากเพียงเล็กน้อย

 

“ผมคริส คริส เฮมเวิร์ธ”

“อะไรนะ?”

“คุณชื่ออะไร?”

คิ้วสีเข้มยิ่งขมวดมุ่นจนเป็นปมยิ่งกว่าเดิม เภสัชกรหนุ่มไม่รู้ตัวว่ากำลังอ้าปากค้างอยู่ จนคนที่อยู่อีกฟากของเคาน์เตอร์เป็นฝ่ายหัวเราะเบาๆ ด้วยความเอ็นดู ก่อนมือใหญ่จะถูกยื่นไปหาคนตรงหน้า ย้ำชื่อตัวเองด้วยน้ำเสียงหนักแน่นอีกครั้ง “ผมคริส”

 

คนตัวผอมกว่าเอียงคอเพราะไม่สามารถอ่านคนตรงหน้าออกได้ แต่กระนั้นยังคงยื่นมือออกไปทักทายอีกฝ่าย ความงุนงงสับสนชัดเจนในน้ำเสียงตอนเอ่ยชื่อตัวเองออกมา “......ทอม” คริสกระชับมือขาวสองสามครั้งไร้ซึ่งการรุกเร้าหรือคุกคาม แต่เป็นการจับมือทักทายปกติ ก่อนจะเป็นฝ่ายผละมือออกมา หยิบกระปุกยาใส่กระเป๋าเสื้อโค้ทตัวใหญ่ของตนเอง ส่วนมืออีกข้างวางเงินค่ายาไว้บนเคาน์เตอร์ ไหล่กว้างถูกยกขึ้นเล็กน้อย

 

“เคยมีคนบอกผมว่า ถ้าผมลดนิสัยช่างตื๊อ ทำตัวเหมือนลูกค้าปกติ เขาอาจจะยอมรับผมในระดับของคนเคยเห็นหน้าก็ได้ เพราะฉะนั้นผมจึงเริ่มจากการเป็นคนแปลกหน้าให้เขา คุณคิดว่าผมพอมีหวังที่จะได้ทำความรู้จักกับเขาไหม?”

 

มือของคริสอุ่น เขามั่นใจเพราะมือทั้งสองของเขาซุกอยู่ในกระเป๋ากางเกงเหมือนกัน แต่ทอมรู้สึกว่ามือข้างที่เขายื่นไปจับทักทายอีกฝ่ายนั้นอุ่นกว่าอย่างเห็นได้ชัด เภสัชกรตัวขาวพอจะเข้าใจว่าอะไรเป็นอะไร จึงสามารถดึงสีหน้าอมภูมิกลับมาได้อีกครั้ง

“ทำไมคุณถึงอยากทำความรู้จักกับเขานัก”

 

“เขาเคยช่วยผม มันผ่านมาเกือบปีแล้ว วันนั้นผมดื่มหนักจนเมาเพราะเพิ่งเลิกกับแฟนที่คบกันมาเจ็ดปี พระเจ้าคงเห็นว่ามันยังโชคร้ายไม่พอ ท่านถึงส่งพวกอันธพาลเข้ามาดักชิงทรัพย์ผม ผมพยายามขัดขืนปกป้องตัวเอง ทั้งเมาและโมโหกับความซวยถึงขีดของตัวเอง ทำให้พวกเวรนั่นยิ่งไม่ยั้งมือ สองนัดเข้าที่ท้อง ผมถึงกับหมอบราบคาบแก้ว ในใจคิดว่าคงได้ตายข้างถนนตอนตีสองแน่ๆ ถ้าไม่มีคนผ่านมาเสียก่อน...คนๆ นั้นโทรเรียกรถพยาบาลให้ผม เขา...พยายามห้ามเลือดจนกระทั่ง...รถพยาบาลมาถึง...”

 

ทอมกลั้นหายใจ รู้แก่ใจว่ามีเหตุการณ์นั้นผ่านเข้ามาในชีวิตเขา แต่เขาไม่รู้ว่าคนๆ นั้นคือคริส ในขณะที่คริสยังคงเล่าต่อไป

 

“พอได้ออกจากโรงพยาบาล ผมพยายามตามหาคนๆ นั้น รอเขาที่สวนสาธารณะเดิมเพราะหวังว่ามันจะเป็นทางผ่านของเขาอีกครั้ง ผมได้เจอเขาอย่างที่ต้องการ ตามเก็บข้อมูลถึงได้รู้ว่าเขาเป็นเภสัชกรเปิดร้านอยู่ชานเมือง ผมไม่รู้ว่าวันนั้นอะไรทำให้คนๆ นั้นต้องระหกระเหินผ่านสวนสาธารณะดึกดื่นตอนตีสอง มันอาจเป็นโชคร้ายของเขาที่ต้องกลับบ้านยามวิกาล แต่สำหรับผม...เขาคือคนที่ทำให้ผมยังมีชีวิตอยู่”

 

“คุณคิดว่าเหตุผลนั้นมากพอที่ผมจะชอบเขาได้ไหม?”

 

ทอมเม้มปากเน้นก่อนเอ่ยตอบ “...แต่คุณก็รู้ว่าเขาเป็นผู้ชาย...”

“ผมไม่สน”

 

“แต่คุณ...มีแฟนแล้ว วันนั้น...ผมเห็น คุณกับเธอ...เหมาะสมกับดี”

“คุณจะเชื่อหรือไม่ แต่ผมกล้าสาบานว่านั่นพี่สาวผม เธอมาเยี่ยมผมจากชิคาโก้”

 

ทอมกระพริบตาปริบ

“ว่ายังไงครับ ทอม...คุณจะให้โอกาสผมทำความรู้จักกับคุณไหม? อีกครั้ง แบบที่ควรจะเป็น แบบที่คุณต้องการ”

 

“...คุณมันช่างตื๊อ”

“นั่นเพราะผมชอบคุณ”

 

“...ตื๊อจนน่ากลัว”

“ขอโทษด้วย แต่นั่นเพราะผมชอบคุณ”

 

เมื่อเห็นทอมยังคงยืนเงียบไม่สบตา คริสจึงถามย้ำอีกครั้งอย่างนุ่มนวล

“ว่ายังไงครับ?”

 

“.........ผมไม่รู้” คนตัวเล็กกว่าตอบด้วยน้ำเสียงประหม่า “......เรื่องแบบนี้...สำหรับผม....มันต้องใช้เวลา”

คำตอบไม่ชัดเจนกลับทำให้คริสยิ้มกว้าง นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าพราวระยับด้วยความประทับใจ

 

“นั่นทำให้ผมยิ่งชอบคุณ”

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  FIN  -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> อ๊าาาาาาาา ดีใจจังค่ะ ปิดจ๊อบฟิคที่เคยจะเป็น One Short ไปอีกเรื่อง เย้~  
> กล้าพูดเต็มปากว่า แรงบันดาลใจของฟิคเรื่องนี้…  
> เพราะอยากให้พี่คริสได้พูดประโยคสุดท้ายนั่นล่ะค่ะ (ฮา)  
> ถ้าทำได้…ก็อยากต่อตอนแถมไปอีกนะ 5555555555
> 
> ขอบคุณทุกท่านที่อดทนรอคอยจนมาถึงตอนจบได้  
> ทีนี้ก็เหลือแค่ฟิครักในโรงพยาบาล(บ้า)เท่านั้น  
> หวังว่าจะสามารถบิวท์ตัวเองถึงตอนจบได้  
> และหวังว่าตัวเองจะสามารถเขียนเรื่องอื่นๆ ได้อีก
> 
> คิดว่ายังไม่มีสกิลการแต่งฟิคที่ดี แต่ก็ดีใจที่ได้แต่งออกมาค่ะ ^^  
> ขอบคุณอีกครั้งสำหรับท่านที่อ่านจนถึงบรรทัดนี้ ขอบคุณมากค่ะ


	3. Special : Double Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ผมอยากจูบคุณ”

AU Hiddlesworth Fiction : Lovey-Dovey

Special : Double Sweet

Author : Kinumi.P

Note : แต่งจบกลายเป็นศพเสียเอง โทษอากาศหนาวและความละมุนของคาปูร้อน

Warning!! : R-15 แบบจะว่าบวกสามก็คงได้ เพราะมันมีฉากแพนกล้องไปที่โคมไฟ ฟฟฟฟฟฟฟ

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

ทอมตื่นเช้า

 

เช้าที่ว่าคือเช้ามืดตั้งแต่ฟ้ายังไม่ทันสาง ทอมจะมาวิ่งออกกำลังกายในสวนสาธารณะที่ห่างจากบ้านพักราวๆ 20 นาทีหากเป็นการเดิน ทอมใช้เวลาในนั้นชั่วโมงกว่าๆ หลังจากนั้นจะวิ่งเข้าไปย่านการค้าที่อยู่ไม่ห่างจากสวนสาธารณะที่ปกติใช้เวลาเดิน 3 นาที แวะดื่มกาแฟและทานอาหารเช้าที่คาเฟ่ของเบเนดิกต์ ไม่เกินเจ็ดโมงก็วิ่งกลับไปที่บ้านอีกครั้ง จนกระทั่งแปดโมงกว่าๆ จะปั่นจักรยานออกจากบ้านมาเปิดร้านขายยาของตน ใช้เวลาอยู่ที่ร้านประมาณหกโมงเย็น ก่อนตรงกลับบ้าน...

แต่หากวันไหนที่อยากจะเปลี่ยนบรรยากาศในการทำงานแปลหนังสือ ทอมจะปิดร้านและใช้เวลาจมจ่อกับงานอยู่ในคาเฟ่ของเพื่อนสนิท ไม่ก็ห้องสมุดสาธารณะ ส่วนจะอยู่ถึงกี่โมงนั้นขึ้นอยู่กับความยากง่ายของเนื้องาน หรืออารมณ์สุนทรีย์ของเจ้าตัว แต่ไม่เคยกลับบ้านเกินหนึ่งทุ่มแน่นอน

 

ชีวิตประจำวันของทอมเป็นแบบนี้เสมอ ช่วงแรกผมเลือกที่จะตื่นเช้ากว่าเขาเล็กน้อย และกลับบ้านช้ากว่าเขานิดหน่อยเพื่อเฝ้ามองความเป็นไป จนกระทั่งใช้วันเวลาทบทวนความรู้สึกของตนเองจนแน่ใจว่า ความรู้สึกที่ผมมีให้เขามันคือเรื่องจริง จนถึงวันที่ผมบังเอิญได้เจอกับเขาในสวนสาธารณะอีกครั้ง คราวนี้ต่างตรงที่ว่าผมแข็งแรงและเต็มเปี่ยมไปด้วยความรู้สึก

ความรู้สึกที่ท่วมท้นจนผมไม่สามารถเก็บมันไว้ได้อีกแล้ว

 

ผมบอกความรู้สึกของตนเองไป ถึงทอมจะไม่ได้พูดออกมาชัดเจนแต่ท่าทีของเขาทำให้ผมรู้ว่าผมโดนปฏิเสธอย่างสิ้นเชิง มันก็แน่นอนอยู่แล้วถ้าหากถูกใครไม่รู้มาสารภาพรักกะทันหัน ทอมไม่รู้จักผม น่าเศร้าที่เขาจำผมไม่ได้ด้วยซ้ำ (หัวเราะ) แต่ก็พอจะเข้าใจได้ เพราะตอนนั้นสถานการณ์หน้าสิ่วหน้าขวาน ทอมย่อมจดจ่อกับแผลที่ท้องมากกว่าใบหน้าของผม

 

แต่ผมกลับจดจำเขาได้อย่างชัดเจน

ใครจะลืมเทวดาของตัวเองได้ลง

 

**#####################################**

 

“ยินดีต้อนรับ....อ้าว สวัสดี คริส”

เบเนดิกต์ยิ้มให้ทันทีที่ผมผลักประตูกระจกเข้ามา ได้กลิ่นกาแฟหอมกรุ่นไปทั่วทั้งร้าน “สวัสดี วันนี้ขายดีเหมือนเดิมนะ”

“แน่นอน อ้อ! วันนี้ฉันลองอบคุ้กกี้สูตรใหม่ อยากได้คนช่วยชิมพอดี นั่งเลย เดี๋ยวยกไปให้” เบเนดิกต์พูดรัวเร็วก่อนหายเข้าไปหลังร้าน ผมถอดเสื้อตัวนอกออกพาดบนแขน เลือกที่จะเดินเข้าไปนั่งโต๊ะในสุดที่ถูกจับจองด้วยโน้ตบุ๊คตัวเก่งของเขาและเอกสารบางส่วน โซฟาที่สามารถนั่งได้สองคนตอนนี้ถูกเปลี่ยนเป็นที่นั่งสำหรับหนึ่งคนโดยมีหนังสือวางขนาบข้างซ้ายขวา

 

“ขอนั่งด้วยคนได้ไหม?”

นัยน์ตาสีเทาเขียวละจากหน้าจอมองด้วยด้วยความตื่นตระหนก ดวงตากลมโตราวตุ๊กตาหลังแว่นตากรอบใหญ่กระพริบถี่ก่อนจะฉายแววที่บ่งบอกถึงความอุ่นใจเมื่อรู้ว่าเป็นผมที่เข้ามาขัดจังหวะในระหว่างที่สมาธิของทอมกำลังจดจ่ออยู่กับการทำงาน “สวัสดีครับ คริส เชิญเลย” ทอมยกมือผายมาที่โซฟาตัวยาวฝั่งตรงข้าม ก่อนกุลีกุจอเอื้อมหยิบเอกสารที่ลุกล้ำพื้นที่ครึ่งหนึ่งบนโต๊ะมาวางไว้ที่โซฟาข้างตัวเอง “ขอโทษครับ รกไปหน่อย”

 

“งานยุ่งอีกแล้วรึ? ผมเห็นคุณปิดร้านมาสามวันแล้ว”

ทอมหัวเราะแบบอายๆ เสียงหัวเราะของเขาทำให้ผมยิ้ม พับเสื้อนอกอีกทบแล้ววางไว้ที่ด้านในสุดของโซฟาก่อนขยับตัวลงนั่งในจังหวะเดียวกับที่ฟังน้ำเสียงนุ่มนวลเอ่ยเจื้อยแจ้ว “อันที่จริงผมแปลเสร็จตั้งแต่วันก่อนแล้ว แต่อยากเช็คภาษาอีกที กว่าจะรู้ตัวก็ปรับใหม่เกือบทั้งเล่ม นี่ก็ใกล้เสร็จแล้วครับ คุณทานอะไรมารึยัง?”

 

“เรียบร้อยแล้ว”

“แล้วแบบนี้ ท้องจะมีพื้นที่เหลือสำหรับคุ้กกี้ของฉันรึ?”

เบเนดิกต์ที่สวมเชิ๊ตแขนยาวพับแขนโดยมีผ้ากันเปื้อนสีน้ำตาลตัวยาวทับอีกชั้นเดินมาหยุดที่โต๊ะ เขาวางจานที่มีคุ๊กกี้สีเข้มหกชิ้น ไว้ตรงที่ว่างที่ดูจะเป็นกลางโต๊ะ “คุ้กกี้ช็อกโกแลตน่ะ” เขาหันมาบอกผมระหว่างที่วางแก้วมอคค่าเย็นไว้ตรงหน้าผม และเปลี่ยนโกโก้เย็นชืดที่เกือบหมดของทอมที่ยังคมก้มหน้าก้มตาพิมพ์งานให้เป็นโกโก้ร้อนแก้วใหม่ “ไม่รู้ล่ะ พวกนายต้องช่วยกันกินให้หมด”

 

“ขอบคุณ” / “ขอบคุณ เบน”

ผมกับทอมพูดขึ้นพร้อมกันโดยบังเอิญ เราสองคนหันกลับมามองหน้ากันในจังหวะที่เบเนดิกต์หมุนตัวเดินกลับไปทำงานและได้แต่หัวเราะเบาๆ ให้กัน รอยยิ้มและเสียงหัวเราะของทอมทำให้ผมมีความสุข

 

ทอมนั่งทำงานของตัวเองต่อ ส่วนผมนั่งกินคุ้กกี้ช็อกโกแลตสูตรใหม่ของเบเนดิกต์ที่ดูเหมือนว่าคราวนี้จะมีชิ้นช็อกโกแลตอยู่ในเนื้อคุ้กกี้สลับกับการนั่งมองคนที่อยู่ฝั่งตรงข้าม ปล่อยให้บรรยากาศภายในร้านเข้าโอบล้อมเราสองคน เพราะผมรู้ดีว่าทอมต้องการจดจ่อกับงานตรงหน้าจึงเลือกที่จะนั่งมองอยู่เงียบๆ ผมชอบมองเวลาเขาทำงาน เวลาทอมก้มหน้าผมสามารถเห็นแพขนตายาวของเขาอย่างชัดเจน หากก้มหน้าเขาจะชอบเผลอใช้นิ้วกลางดันกรอบแว่นตาให้เข้าที่เวลามันเลื่อนลงต่ำ แต่ถ้าเวลานั่งตรงทอมจะขยับแว่นตาจากด้านข้าง ผมหัวเราะทุกครั้งเวลาที่เขายกโกโก้ขึ้นมาจิบแล้วเลนส์แว่นตาขึ้นฝ้าขาว ทอมจะยิ้มอย่างเขินอายแล้วก้มหน้าก้มตาทำงานต่อ เป็นแบบนี้วนไปเรื่อยๆ จนกระทั่งเวลาผ่านไปเกือบสองชั่วโมง ทอมถึงพับหน้าจอโน้ตบุ๊คลง ผมจึงเป็นฝ่ายเอ่ยปากถาม “เสร็จแล้วใช่ไหม?”

“ครับ เรียบร้อย” ทอมส่งคุ้กกี้ชิ้นสุดท้ายเข้าปาก สรุปว่าคุ้กกี้หกชิ้นที่เบเนดิกต์ยกมาให้นั้นเป็นของผมไปเสียห้า ของทอมอีกหนึ่งที่ค่อยๆ กัดทีละคำสองคำตลอดเกือบสองชั่วโมง จนคำสุดท้ายเพิ่งหมดไปเมื่อครู่นี้ “อร่อยดีนะครับ”

“ผมกินคนเดียวเกือบหมดเลย”

ทอมหัวเราะน่ารัก “ดีแล้วล่ะครับที่มีคุณช่วย ไม่งั้นมันคงไม่หมดเพราะผมมัวแต่นั่งทำงานเพลิน แล้วเบนต้องโกรธผมแน่ๆ”

 

ละมุนละไมใช่ไหม น่ารักใช่ไหม เพื่อนสนิทของผมน่ะ (หัวเราะ)

 

ครับ...อ่านจนมาถึงตอนนี้ ความสัมพันธ์ของผมจากทอมที่เริ่มจากการเป็นคนแปลกหน้า --> สตอกเกอร์ --> คนแปลกหน้า(อีกครั้ง) --> ลูกค้า --> คนรู้จัก --> เพื่อน --> เพื่อนสนิท

ช่วงเวลาจากการเป็นคนแปลกหน้าสู่การเป็นคนแปลกหน้า(อีกครั้ง) ใช้เวลาเกือบปี และผมใช้เวลาอีกสองปีกว่าๆ ในการเลื่อนสถานะมาเป็นเพื่อนสนิทของเขา

สรุปว่าผมมีเวลาในการทำความรู้จักกับเขาราวๆ สามปีเลยทีเดียว...ฟังดูยาวนาน

 

แต่เชื่อสิคุณไม่รู้เบื่อหรอก

ถ้ามีโอกาสได้ลองตกหลุมรักใครสักคน

.

.

.

.

.

จากนั้นผมกับทอมจึงพากันเดินออกมาจากร้านของเบเนดิกต์ ทอมยืนยันจะสะพายกระเป๋าผ้าใบใหญ่ที่มีเอกสารแปลและหนังสืออีกสามสี่เล่มแม้ผมจะอาสาถือให้ทั้งหมด เขายังคงขี้เกรงใจไม่เปลี่ยนแต่ก็ไม่อยากให้ผมเสียน้ำใจ เขาจึงขอให้ผมช่วยถือกระเป๋าโน้ตบุ๊คให้ เราแวะซื้อของสำหรับการทำมื้อค่ำ เนื่องจากวันนี้ทอมแปลหนังสือเสร็จไปอีกเล่ม เพราะผมเคยสัญญาว่าจะทำอาหารให้เขาทานทุกครั้งที่ทอมแปลหนังสือจบ ซึ่งจะมีโอกาสเดือนละครั้งหรือสองเดือนครั้ง ขากลับเราสองคนเดินคุยไปเรื่อยๆ หัวข้อพูดคุยนั้นตามแต่ที่เราสองคนจะนึกออก แต่ส่วนใหญ่ของทอมจะเป็นเรื่องหนังสือ ของผมเป็นเรื่องกีฬา มีบางจังหวะที่ลมหนาวจะพัดเข้ามาให้เราสองคนเบียดเข้าหาจนไหล่ชนกัน เป็นแบบนี้ไปตลอดทางจนกระทั่งถึงบ้านของทอม

หลังสิ้นสุดมื้อค่ำ ผมกับทอมนั่งดูหนังด้วยกัน ไม่ได้แนบชิดอิงไหล่แต่อย่างใด เรานั่งกันอยู่คนละมุมของโซฟาตัวยาวสายตาจดจ่ออยู่บนหน้าจอโทรทัศน์ ถึงจะเป็นหนังเก่ามาแต่จอว์สยังเป็นหนังคลาสสิกสำหรับเราสองคน ทอมบอกผมว่าเขากลัวการว่ายน้ำทะเลตั้งแต่ได้ดูหนังเรื่องนี้จนกระทั่งตอนนี้ก็ยังกลัวอยู่ ระหว่างการดูหนังมีการพูดคุยกันบ้าง สะดุ้งบ้างตามจังหวะการดำเนินเรื่อง ทอมเป็นคนคิ้วตก ยิ่งเวลากลัวหรือตกใจเขายิ่งดูน่ารัก รู้ตัวอีกทีผมเปลี่ยนจากการมองหน้าจอมามองใบหน้าด้านข้างของทอมเสียแล้ว...

 

“ผมชอบนะ”

“ครับ ผมก็ชอบ” ทอมพูดโดยที่สายตายังไม่ละจากหน้าจอโทรทัศน์ ผมยิ้มกับตัวเอง เขายังไม่รู้ตัว ไหล่ของทอมเกร็งแข็ง ท่อนแขนกอดหมอนไว้แน่นจังหวะเดียวกับที่ฉลามกำลังพุ่งเข้าใส่เหยื่อผู้โชคร้าย “ดูกี่ทีก็ยังตื่นเต้น ไม่นึกเบื่อเลย”

 

“ผมก็เหมือนกัน”

“สุดยอดเลยนะครับ เรื่องนี้”

“คุณต่างหาก”

“เอ๋?”

 

ทอมหันมามองผมด้วยสีหน้าประหลาดใจ เพราะผมมองเขาอยู่ก่อนแล้ว จึงทำให้สายตาของเราประสานเข้าด้วยกันพอดีในจังหวะที่เขาหันกลับมามอง ผมยิ้มให้เขาพร้อมขยับตัวเข้าไปใกล้เจ้าของบ้านเล็กน้อย

 

“ผมอยากจูบคุณ”

 

ไม่มีคำพูดใดจากคนตัวขาว เพียงแต่หมอนอิงที่เคยกอดถูกยกขึ้นปิดหน้า ผมหัวเราะกับท่าทีของเขา กล้าที่จะขยับตัวเข้าใกล้จนแทบจะเรียกได้ว่าแนบชิด รับรู้ว่าทอมสะดุ้งในจังหวะที่ผมค่อยๆ กดหมอนลง นัยน์ตาของทอมตื่นตระหนกไม่ใช่ด้วยความกลัวแต่เป็นความประหม่าที่ฉายชัดในแววตา โหนกแก้มขาวตอนนี้ขึ้นเป็นสีจัดเช่นเดียวกับใบหู ผมยิ้มให้เขาอีกครั้ง

 

“ตอนที่เราเลื่อนขั้นมาเป็นคนรู้จัก ผมขอไปส่งคุณที่บ้าน ตอนที่เราเลื่อนขั้นมาเป็นเพื่อน ผมขอทำอาหารให้ ในทุกครั้งที่คุณแปลหนังสือจบ ตอนที่เราเลื่อนขั้นมาเป็นเพื่อนสนิท ผมขอนอนค้างที่บ้านคุณบางโอกาส”

 

“และวันนี้ผมอยากเลื่อนขั้นมาเป็นคนรัก ผมจะขอจูบแรกของเราได้ไหม?”

 

“...ผ.......ผม.......” ทอมละล่ำละลักเสียงสั่น “.........ไม่แน่ใจ....”

 

“งั้นผมอยากทำให้คุณแน่ใจ”

 

ทอมสะดุ้งเมื่อผมวางปลายนิ้วบริเวณขมับขาวแผ่วเบา เขาสั่นได้อย่างน่าเอ็นดูยามที่ผมไล้ปลายนิ้วจากขมับ ดวงตากลมโต พวงแก้มอุ่น ปลายจมูกรั้น ทุกส่วนบนใบหน้าของทอมที่ปลายนิ้วไล้ไป ริมฝีปากของผมก็ตามไปไม่ให้น้อยหน้ากัน จนกระทั่งปลายนิ้วหยุดอยู่ที่ริมฝีปากบาง

 

“ขออนุญาตจูบครับ”

 

สิ้นคำขอ ผมจูบที่มุมปากของเขาเบาๆ กดย้ำอีกครั้งราวกับขออนุญาต แม้ริมฝีปากของเขาจะสั่น แต่ทอมไม่ได้ผลักผมออก นั่นเป็นคำอนุญาตจากเขา จากการประทับจูบจึงแปรเปลี่ยนมาเป็นการกดจูบ จากแผ่วเบาก่อนกดย้ำน้ำหนักเพิ่มขึ้นทีละน้อยให้เขารับรู้ตัวตนของผม ละเลียดปลายลิ้นชิมรสชาติหอมหวานจากอีกฝ่าย เสียงครางในลำคอทำให้ผมตัดสินใจบดเบียดกลีบปากของเราสองคนให้แนบชิดกันมากขึ้น ดูดดึงริมฝีปากล่างของทอมอย่างเอาอกเอาใจ ส่งเรียวลิ้นเข้าไปสำรวจภายในปากกระจับเล็กที่ค่อยๆ เผยอออก ทอมตอบรับ ผมบดเบียดเพื่อตักตวง อาจจะเร่าร้อนขึ้นแต่ยังคงทะนุถนอมอย่างดี จนกระทั่งเสียงจูบเข้ามาแทนที่ในโสตประสาท

น้ำหนักที่ถูกทิ้งลงมาเบาๆ บริเวณรอบลำคอทำให้ผมรู้ว่าตอนนี้ทอมใช้ท่อนแขนโอบรอบคอผมไว้ เขาเรียกชื่อผมด้วยน้ำเสียงสั่นพร่ายามที่ผละริมฝีปากออกจากกัน ผมได้กลิ่นหอมอ่อนๆ ของเขาพร้อมเสียงกระซิบในหัวของผมเอง

 

...ตัวตนของผมที่อดทนเฝ้ารอมาตลอดสามปี...

 

 

"ขอให้ผมได้รักคุณนะครับ ทอม"

.

.

.

.

.

ทอมหัวเราะแผ่วเบายามที่ปลายนิ้วของผมลูบไล้ไปตามผิวกาย

ครางหวานยามที่ถูกบอกรักด้วยริมฝีปากและปลายลิ้น

และสะอื้นไห้ยามที่ผมครอบครองเขาด้วยความปรารถนา

 

ผมมองคนในอ้อมแขนที่สั่นระริกด้วยแรงอารมณ์ ลูบไล้เส้นผมอ่อนนุ่มอย่างเบามือ เพ่งพิศใบหน้าขาวที่ตอนนี้ขึ้นสีระเรื่อยามที่ถูกความปรารถนาครอบงำ คิ้วขมวดมุ่นจนผมต้องจูบหน้าผากขาวเพื่อปลอบประโลม ทอมคนดีช่างน่ารักเสียจนผมอยากจะรักให้มากกว่านี้ แต่ต้องหักห้ามใจไม่ให้รักเขารุนแรงมากไป ผมอยากทะนุถนอม อยากอ่อนโยนกับคนในอ้อมแขนให้สมกับความนุ่มนวลของเขา

 

จนกระทั่งทอมเรียกชื่อผมด้วยน้ำเสียงสั่นพร่า “......ค.....คริส......”

“ครับ” ผมจูบที่ขมับชื้นเหงื่อ เขาครางแผ่วเบาราวกับลูกแมวน้อย

 

 

“......ผ.....ผมไม่เป็นไร......”

 

ความเว้าวอนฉายชัดในแววตา นั่นเหมือนกับฉีกกระชากความอดทนของผมให้ขาดสะบั้น ร่างของทอมสั่นสะท้านยามที่ผมแนบชิดอย่างลึกซึ้ง หลุดเสียงครางยามถูกรักอย่างเร่าร้อน ผมจูบซับหยดน้ำตาของเขาที่ไหลอยู่เงียบๆ ไล้ริมฝีปากอย่างอ้อยอิ่งจากปลายคางขาว ขึ้นมาบนผิวแก้มเปียกชื้น และจบด้วยการจูบหางตาที่เอ่อคลอไปด้วยน้ำตา มองแพขนตาฉ่ำน้ำกระพริบอย่างเชื่องช้า สบสายตากับเจ้าของดวงตาแดงช้ำ ทอมยิ้มเก้อเขินเมื่อรู้ว่าไม่อาจซ่อนน้ำตาจากผม เขายกเรียวแขนขึ้นปิดหน้า แต่ผมใจร้ายมากพอที่จะขัดใจ โดยการดึงแขนขาวให้โอบรอบคอของผมเอง

 

“.....รัก......คุณ........”

 

คำพูดหวานหูเจือเสียงสะอื้นของทอม ทำให้ผมกกกอดร่างในอ้อมแขนตามที่ใจปรารถนา ถาโถม บดเบียด และตอกย้ำ แสดงความเป็นเจ้าของทุกตารางนิ้วที่ริมฝีปากของผมเคลื่อนผ่าน

 

เร่าร้อนแต่อ่อนโยน...รุนแรงแต่ทะนุถนอมสุดหัวใจ

 

สิ่งยืนยันความสัมพันธ์ของคนรู้จัก คือการส่งเขาที่หน้าบ้าน

สิ่งยืนยันความสัมพันธ์ของเพื่อน คือการทำอาหารในวันที่เขาแปลหนังสือจบ

สิ่งยืนยันความสัมพันธ์ของเพื่อนสนิท คือการที่ผมมานอนค้างบ้านเขาในบางโอกาส

 

สิ่งยืนยันความสัมพันธ์ของคนรัก คือจูบของสองเรา

และคำรักตลอดทั้งค่ำคืน

 

 

และสุดท้ายนี้

สิ่งที่ผมอยากบอกนั่นคือ…

 

ทอมคงต้องปิดร้านต่ออีกหนึ่งวัน (หัวเราะ)

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  FIN  -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ต้องโทษอากาศและคาปูร้อนจริงๆ นะ ฮือออออออออ  
> ร้อยวันพันปีไม่เคยนึกจะกิน แต่เช้านี้คาปูร้อนมันอร่อยจนรู้สึกดีจริงๆ  
> รู้สึกดีจนรู้สึกเหมือนเอาหน้าจุ่มถังกาว มันก็ออกมาประการฉะนี้ฤา...
> 
> อันที่จริงคือยังค้างจากตอนจบของเนื้อเรื่องหลักเมื่อวานนี้...  
> นอนคิด นั่งคิด ตะกายขาคิด...จนกระทั่งจนฤทธิ์คาปูร้อนเข้าไป แงงงงงงง  
> ขอบคุณที่อ่านจนถึงบรรทัดนี้ และขอโทษด้วยค่ะ //ปิดหน้าปิดตากรีดร้องแล้ววิ่งหนีไป


End file.
